


Experimento

by tsubame_17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se aburre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirem/gifts).



Lo observaba dormir desde el otro sofá, esperaba atentamente la señal.  
  
¡Ahí!  
  
Sonrió.  
  
Los apenas dos pasos que los separaban se acortaron.   
  
La respiración era la esperada. El movimiento de los parpados también.  
  
Uno.  
  
Impuso sus labios sobre los de él.   
  
Respondió.  
  
Dos.  
  
Su lengua no encontró ningún obstáculo pero no lo dejaba avanzar para tener el control.  
  
Tres.  
  
Arrodillado a su lado vio como se sentaba de un sólo impulso.  
  
—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le gritó.  
  
—Probar.— Contestó desilusionado por la obvia reacción de su amigo.  
  
—¿Probar? ¿Probar qué?  
  
Se había levantado y dirigido hacia la ventana.  
  
—A que se debe tu falta de sexo...  
  
Fuera tampoco había algo interesante.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Seguía gritando.  
  
Lo miró de costado, estaba todavía en la misma posición.  
  
Se llevó los dedos a las comisuras de la boca para luego frotarlos comprobando la textura.  
  
—Tu problema, John —le dijo —es sólo falta de práctica. 


End file.
